Theo and the Joint
| series = The Cosby Show | image = | caption = | season = 1 | number = 17 | overall = 17 | episodes = 201 | network = NBC-TV | airdate = February 7, 1985 | production = 0117 | writer = John Markus | director = Jay Sandrich | guests = Iman ... as Mrs. Montgomery Steven Thompson ... as Anthony Braxton Jason Robert Chin ... Freddy Wickers | previous = Jitterbug Break | next = Vanessa's New Class }}Theo and the Joint is the 17th episode of Season 1 of The Cosby Show, also the 17th overall in the series. The episode was directed by Jay Sandrich and written by John Markus. The episodes originally aired in the United States on NBC on February 7, 1985. Synopsis When Clair finds a marijuana joint in Theo's history book she and Cliff confront. Theo explains that it is not his and both Cliff and Clair believe him, but Theo feels that they are going to look down on him from this point on. So they next day he goes to school to confront the person it actually belonged to. Iman guest stars as Mrs. Montgomery, one of Cliff's patients. Plot Clair discovers a marijuana joint in one of Theo's school books. She and Cliff confront him about it, and accept his explanation—another boy slipped it in. Theo confronts the boy and brings him home to confess in order to remove any uncertainty from his parents about his telling the truth. Goofs/Revealing mistakes In the scene where Mrs. Montgomery asks for the sex of her baby, Dr. Huxtable opens the book to reveal the sex, and when she jumps up and puts her hand on the book and says, "Forget it", she turns her head because she is laughing too hard. Quotes *'Theo:' This is my dad. *'Anthony Braxton:' Hello, Mr. Huxtable. *'Theo:' Dr. Huxtable! Dad, this is Anthony Braxton. *'Cliff:' What name do you really go by? *'Anthony Braxton:' I'm The Enforcer. *'Cliff:' I'm The Dad! ---- *'Vanessa:' to find out why Theo is in trouble Theo left early for school today. He seemed to be in a hurry. *'Cliff:' Oh, yeah? *'Vanessa:' It's a shame what happened. *'Cliff:' Yeah. *'Vanessa:' And to think it would happen in *this* house! *'Cliff:' That was the part that bothered me the most. *'Vanessa:' What did you say to Theo when you found out? *'Cliff:' Well, you know me... so, that's what I said. *'Vanessa:' And what did Theo say? *'Cliff:' The only thing he could say. *'Vanessa:' Oh. *'Cliff:' What would *you* have done in that situation? *'Vanessa:' I would have had him come to me! *'Cliff:' Well, I thought about that but I know how much you don't like to get into other people's business. *'Vanessa:' sighs Yeah. *'Cliff:' Have a good day at school, dear. ---- *'Cliff:' found a joint in Theo's book and jumps to conclusions We don't even know if it is Theo's and you're already sending the boy to Turkey. ---- Category:The Cosby Show episodes Category:The Cosby Show Season 1 episodes